Pride Month MMPPPitch
by Bibbledoo
Summary: Some Pride Month Mermaids. And other characters too. All very queer, and if you have something against queer fanfiction of anime Mermaid Eurovision characters just don't click on this. Will be updated throughout the month and be considered "complete" when June is over.
1. Coco and Noel Date 1

Happy Pride month! Thought I'd hit it up with some gay mermaids.  
Please, if you have something against Mermaid Melody being written as not hetero, just don't read this. It's not that hard not to be rude this June. Please.  
Enjoy!~

* * *

Coco peered into the store Lucia had recommended. Her heart sped up slightly at the different displays, especially at the pastel blue dress. Should she buy that? An employee waved at her, starting the mermaid princess into a rigid pose. She then relaxed and waved.

"I'm looking for a good date outfit," Coco confessed. The employee blinked, then grinned.

"Your boyfriend is very lucky to have such a beautiful girl as you." Coco cocked her head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, boyfriend." The words felt weird on her tongue, but she brushed it off and explained that her partner loves blue. It was an hour well spent, with different dresses and even some weird jeans with zipper on the knees. Finally, Coco looked into the fitting room mirror with her favorite outfit from the adventure.

The dark blue pinafore skirt hugged her hips, with a light yellow crop top underneath. The breeze tickled her sides, so the employee offered a honey colored cardigan. She decided to use her regular sandals and gold bracelet. Lucia was right: the prices here were amazing. Maybe she should come back with Lucia and splurge a little. The thought make her smile, and after she purchased then she raced over to Pearl Waters, barely greeting Nakomi before she ran in to change.

As she stood outside waiting for her date, she started to wonder if she was overdressed. Maybe it was a little too much? Should she have worn all yellow? Maybe blue looks bad on her, after all it looks better on—

"Coco! Dear, you look gorgeous!" Coco's head snapped up. Her date was skipping over to her, shiny dark blue hair half in a bun, the rest left up to the wind. Her glasses rested on her face slightly askew. A sunny yellow dress fluttered in the wind as she sped up, a jean jacket being the only thing keeping it from trailing in the wind. Her dark blue flats had little yellow bows on them. Noel reached Coco, planting a quick kiss on the latter's cheeks. Coco fixed Noel's glasses, giggling at her date's confused look before she blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Thanks," she said softly. Coco grinned. "Sorry I took so long; Karen and Hanon kept trying to fix up my outfit because I didn't know what to do. I hope the yellow doesn't look bad on me."

"You look beautiful," Coco reassured. Noel's smile warmed her entire body despite the evening breeze. Coco took Noel's hand and started walking. "The employee thought I was dating a guy," Coco started. The crinkle in Noel's nose made Coco's entire day.

"Glad I'm luckier than that guy," she said before leaning into her girlfriend. "So, I was thinking we could go to a seafood restaurant? Unless you want to enjoy land foods." At the verge of rambling, Noel's cheeks were flushed, leading Coco to squeeze her hands.

"Seafood sounds great. Do you think they serve scallops?" Coco's question was received with a shrug.

"We can ask," Noel said, opening the door to the restaurant. "Table for two, please," Noel spoke to the front desk server, who nodded and guided them to a booth near the window. The sat across from each other and laced hands, humming in unison. Aqua Regina's song made the restaurant feel calmer as the Coco started singing under her breath. The menu interrupted them right before the chorus, and Coco flipped through it. Her hand still tightly gripped Noel's. "Look on page five," Noel said, and Coco opened to it. She grinned.

"Scallops," she said excitedly. "With a salad and everything. Not too expensive either." Noel squeezed her partner's hand playfully.

"I think I'll go for the shrimp pasta, then," Noel said. "Waiter!" she called, and soon enough a server was tending to them as Noel placed their order. Now they waited. Noel and Coco got water and soda respectively, and sipped at it carefully with napkins covering the cup. Noel's cup had no straw, and Coco used hers solely to avoid any fizz splashing. "How's Nakomi?" Noel asked.

"She's fine," Coco said, glancing out the window to hear the waves and see the moon shining on the ocean. "I haven't heard from Hanon. Is she better?" Noel grimaced.

"Yeah. She seems to be less weirded out by us." Noel let go of Coco's hand and twirled a strand of her navy hair. "Karen shut her up," Noel said after a few seconds, exhaling softly. Coco bit her lip. "She says 'hi,' by the way. Says you're lucky to have me." Noel's smile was weak, but Coco returned it nonetheless.

"She's right, I am extremely lucky to have you." Their food arrived and the mood was quickly restored as Coco started telling a story on Hippo absolutely losing it over an octopus that accidentally made itself a seaweed dress. Noel had to cover her mouth to laugh louder without spilling food, and mentioned how Rina had been trying to explain a motorcycle to some other mermaids by clumping rocks and kelp together, and it didn't really look like a motorcycle but now ten or so odd mermaids were insisting that sea chariots could be made into motorcycles with enough kelp. Coco had to wipe her eyes halfway through.

The check was given to Noel, who shared with Coco, but in the end Noel paid most of it. The server nudged Noel and winked, leaving the princess flushed and Coco laughing.

Two chocolate ice cream cones later Noel kissed her again and pressed their foreheads together to rest against her. They started humming again and then whispering out the lyrics to the song know by all the mermaid princesses. Holding hands, they danced slowly, swaying side to side by the waves. The moon was high in the sky now.

"Wanna go back?" Coco asked. Noel nodded, then paused.

"Should we put these in the closet at Pearl Waters?"

"If you want." Noel didn't say anything as she thought. Then:

"Let's just go. I love the land but I'm itching for the sea right now." It was a race to the waves until they were engulfed by the waters, and soon enough their hair was longer again, and their scales glistened with the moonlight.

"Let's stay at my kingdom tonight," Coco offered. Despite not planning to do much outside of sleep, she still nudged Noel and winked. Noel shoved Coco away and stuck her tongue out. Coco's favorite part of dating Noel? Getting to see her playful and childish.

"I guess," Noel said, arms crossed, but she was still smiling. Coco grabbed her girlfriend's hand and blew a kiss. Noel caught it and pressed it to her cheek. "Silly," Noel said.

They swam off into the night and towards Coco's palace. Their presence made the other's night warm and gentle.

And Coco wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I'm not used to romance, so I hope this is passable. Will sprinkle more throughout the month.  
Actually, do these two have a fandom ship name? I couldn't find anything...  
Love y'all and see you around!


	2. What's Even Being Cis Anyway

I know canonically speaking Lady Bat is a cis man that cross-dresses, but Lady Bat was a security blanked for me on gender identity stuff and I just wanna indulge in that. Skip if you're Like That about trans character interpretations or are affected negatively by the following:

**Warnings:** Gender Dysphoria, Transphobia Implied, Outing (it ends up being fine, but Lanhua didn't ask before talking.) Overall a fluffy piece.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Lady Bat looked at the mirror and glanced down. There was a furrow of Lady Bat's brows. Flat-chested.

To the honest, the outfit was for performing, and Lady Bat was a stage kind of thing, but… Lady Bat felt like home. A powerful vampire woman, somewhat playful and tomboyish. So, the flat chest made sense, but it still bothered. A turn around in the mirror. Masculine details popped up here and there, an unsettling feeling. Tilt of the chin, shrugging of the shoulders. Feelings that were hard to understand. Maybe ignoring them all this time was not the best idea...

Someone leaned over and appeared in the mirror. Panic took over Lady Bat. But, Lanhua's face was calm as she, too, tilted her own chin and shrugged her shoulders. Her shrug made her purple locks fall over in front of her, and her breasts also moved along. Jealousy took over Lady Bat. Before the feelings could be processed, Lanhua spoke.

"When Mikeru told me you were sulking, I didn't think you'd just be looking at yourself in the mirror all sad. What's wrong?" Typical Lanhua. Her words were never sugarcoated. Still, there was genuine worry in her tone. Lady Bat sighed.

"I…" Lanhua raised a brow. She deserved honesty. "Maybe Lady Bat is more than a performance thing," Lady Bat blurted out. Lanhua cocked her head.

"Why sulk about that?" Lady Bat flinched. Lanhua stopped, then pushed Lady Bat to the side in order to sit down. Their elbows touched. "I mean, it's not always clear cut." She looked at her nails as if disinterested, but Lady Bat relaxed. She was buying time to make it clear she wanted to listen.

"Yeah, but… I don't really look like a lady." Everything felt lighter once it was out. "I see all these little details that just jut out to me and it's not fair."

"The stupid little Mermaid Princesses thought you were a girl." Lady Bat grimaced.

"Their reaction…"

"More proof they're stupid. As if fighting for the humanity filling their oceans with plastic wasn't dumb enough." Her hands shook at the thought of humanity, but she breathed and relaxed, then turned to Lady Bat. "I'm not good with emotions, but Alala is somehow worse and Mikeru is… Mikeru," she finished awkwardly. "Do you want me to—" her face was flushed— "treat you like a woman, man, something in between?" She breathed out, squinting in discomfort. "I feel like I worded that wrong," she admitted. To see Lanhua admit to a possible mistake was a sort of blessing. Lady Bat swallowed harshly.

"Only one way to find out. Maybe, since I already present as one," Lady Bat ignored the mirror, "we can start with seeing if maybe I feel like a woman."

"If you feel like one, then you are one," Lanhua stated, as if surprised that Lady Bat wouldn't get it. "You're like that blue-haired Mermaid Princess." Her butterfly wings fluttered. "Well, not as bad, obviously." She shook her head. "Anyway," elbow to the ribs, "look up, Lady Bat. A woman as radiant as yourself needs good posture." There was an elation in Lady Bat's chest that made her sit up straighter and smile. "Dazzling. Now come on, before Alala starts teasing us again." Lanhua took Lady Bat's hand.

"I wonder what that yellow mermaid would think," Lady Bat mused to herself. Lanhua rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"She likes girls," Lanhua said, "but she's in a relationship with the dark-blue-haired one. I saw them kiss." Lanhua fluttered her wings, taking a gentle flight. Lady Bat opened her own wings with a powerful gust of air. Once they neared Mikeru, Lanhua coughed politely. Mikeru turned around, tired and frowning, but not in as much pain as before. At seeing Lady Bat, he smiled slightly. Lady Bat's heart filled with the excitement of approval from Mikeru.

"You're feeling better," Mikeru noted. He pointed at his own chest. "I can feel it." Lady Bat blinked.

"You can—?" Mikeru nodded awkwardly.

"Well, you're feeling better, and she's feeling better, so I think we're good," Lanhua said. Lady Bat startled. She hadn't thought about whether or not she wanted to tell her… family? She flinched, expecting some sort of repercussion. Being an angel, would he be upset? But nothing ever came outside of Mikeru chuckling.

"I didn't know gender crises were hereditary," he joked, and both Lady Bat and Lanhua made a confused noise. Mikeru shrugged casually. "Angels aren't really all there with gender anyway—we don't typically feel anything in terms of gender identity, so it was considered weird when I felt like a man." There was a calm in Lady Bat's soul at that. Mikeru too… it made her warm. Before she could say anything, Mikeru coughed weakly. "I need to go," Mikeru said, and took off into the air slightly lopsided. Lanhua winced as she trailed the flight of their creator.

"Hope he starts feeling better," Lanhua said softly.

"Yeah," Lady Bat echoed. The two shared a one-armed hug.

"I guess I have competition now," Lanhua noted absently, and Lady Bat turned to face her.

"What?"

"Alala is not even close to pretty," Lanhua began, still not looking at Lady Bat, "so by default I was already the most gorgeous girl here. Looks like I have more work cut out for me now that you realized how you feel." Lanhua sighed, then smiled. "But I'm still number one." Lady Bat laughed lightly.

"Uh-huh, sure thing," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Despite it all, she felt warm and welcomed. It was nice.

* * *

I based it off of my gender dysphoria feelings, but I'm not a trans woman so I don't know if that's how it feels. And even then every trans girl is different.  
If I did something transmysogynistic, please tell me kindly and I will try to fix it. It's meant to be nonsensical fluff that glosses over transphobia and stuff. Again, comfort piece more than anything.

Next up, either Seira is very bi or Rina is done with Hanon's comp het behaviors. We'll see.


	3. Hopelessly Orange And In Love

Seira thinks she might be hopeless in love, Hippo wants to retire already because Mermaid Princesses are too lively, really.  
This leads to talking.

Seira is super bi, this is just fluffy nonsense because I just. Need to write.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Hippo should have known better than to follow the requests of Mermaid Princesses. It never does anyone any good. Then again, Lucia is now actually Aqua Regina, not just a Mermaid Princess, and when the sea goddess and Queen asks something of you, especially one you looked after for so long, well… who was Hippo to refuse?

Hippo realized he was very much spoiled, considering mermaids only age in one direction. Lucia Nanami was only 10, 11, 12, and 13 once. More than enough for Hippo.

Now Seira was also approaching becoming a teenager, and Hippo wanted to scream. Why are Mermaid Princesses so difficult? Worse, she was coming to him for _love advice_. Surely another mermaid would be better for this, but Seira stressed the fact that no, the other princesses might not understand. How dramatic…

"I don't get it!" exclaims the young Mermaid Princess, floating around in frustration before sitting on a rock, elbows on her tail. Her cheeks are puffed out and red. Her eyes are somewhat watery, panicking the penguin.

"Don't get what?" He tried once again. Seira's face turns even more red, miraculously. Then she buries her face in her palms and breathes out.

"All the other Mermaid Princesses only like one person. Like Coco and Noel, who like each other. And Lucia and Kaito." Hippo thinks he imagines the girl frown more noticeably at saying the boy's name. "Besides, even Lucia was confused when I told her I liked Mikeru. And he's gone now. And…" She bites her lip trying to find her words. "Lucia has Kaito. It's just not fair. It worked out for everyone else." Seira meets Hippo's eyes with a burning look in them.

Hippo could sense where this was going. After all, like Sara, Seira was very in tune with powerful emotions. It's what made them so strong in comparison to their friends. And she had sung for him and Yuri.

"Hippo," Seira starts, nervous. "Does it ever become easier?" She pauses, then shakes her head. "Yuri loved you back," she says softly.

"It gets easier, but love is still love," Hippo forces out, sighing at the memory of Yuri's kind face and their hug. Seira looks only half-reassured by the penguin's statement. Then, he snorts. "you princesses have this nasty habit of making people fall in love and making it hard for literally everyone because you just love so intensely." Seira looks like she's about to retaliate before realizing it was simply the penguin's dry humor.

"Silly," Seira says. She clutches her necklace containing her pearl. "I hope my love burns as intensely as Lucia's for Kaito. And as strong as you and Yuri," she adds.

Her pearl glows and pulses, a soft song only Seira seemed to hear, and then she hums it out to Hippo and seriously, why did Sara and Seira sing like that? It made him feel lighter, too. Like maybe Yuri wasn't the end of whatever love he may have had, even though she would always be close to his heart.

Just like Lucia and Mikeru to Seira.

(_And if I could hold someone's hand, I hope I feel as radiant as you._)

* * *

Seira will probably get her little love story at Some Point before June ends.  
*shrugs* Oh, Yuri...


	4. Comp Het Hanon

Warning: homophobia.  
Next one will be happier, swearsies. It'll be Rina and Masahiro.

* * *

Hanon bit her lip again. She'd been doing that a lot during this particular outing with Rina, actually. Rina was taking in deep breaths, eyes cold and hard with flushed cheeks.

"I'm just saying I don't get it. Why wouldn't it be weird that those two are dating? It's not… I always thought they liked guys." Hanon's eyes searched Rina's. The green-haired mermaid princess played with a few strands of her bangs before focusing her gaze on Hanon.

"You just made Noelle cry." Rina's jaw was set, and she leaned against a wall. Hanon gulped, and Rina continued. "You don't even have to 'get it,' just let them be happy." There was a sort of pleading in her voice, one that made Hanon stop whatever it was she was planning to say. She wasn't even sure she knew what she was going to say. When it came to people like Coco and Noelle and Lady Bat, there was just something that wouldn't compute. Hanon snapped out of her train of thought to see Rina wrinkle her nose. "How did you even think they liked guys? They flirt all the time. And 'people like them?' Hanon, you're supposed to be about love. You're a mermaid princess." Hanon realized she'd been saying her thoughts out loud with deep regret.

"I—" something stuck in Hanon's throat. She cleared it with effort. "I'm sorry."

Rina sighed. "Not me you have to apologize to. Come on, let's go back so you can say sorry. Just… maybe start thinking about— what if it was the opposite?"

"What?"

"If you liking guys was weird. And you know you didn't choose to like guys, but people keep treating you like you're weird and abnormal. Then what?" Rina started walking, careful with her words. Her eyes were shiny in a way that bothered and Hanon wanted to wipe away the tears. Rina faced away from Hanon and breathed out. "Mermaid society is usually very lax about this kind of stuff," Rina said, voice steady in a forced way. "Why are you different?"

Hanon looked down as they kept walking and kicked a pebble. "I… I don't know. We don't really talk about that kind of stuff in my kingdom and every story I read and saw was a mermaid with a merman or a human male."

Rina glanced at Hanon, something in her eyes akin to disappointment. "Just make sure you say sorry, okay?" A straightened back and downcast gaze showed that Rina was done talking, leaving Hanon to her thoughts.

They opened the door, and the moment Coco noticed Hanon she stopped caressing Noelle's hair and kissing her forehead, instead sitting an arm's distance away from Noelle. Noelle sniffled and tried to smile at Hanon.

"I'm sorry," Hanon said. Coco raised a brow from where she sat, hands shaking with the effort of not comforting her girlfriend. Noelle wiped her eyes and stared, tired. "Nothing's wrong with either of you. I'm glad you're happy together."

"She's just rude," Rina finished for her, eyes softening at seeing Noelle reach for Coco's hand. The latter squeezed it. Rina's hand clasped Hanon's shoulder. "We can make you gals something." Noelle shook her head politely.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Her voice betrayed her words. "Just… did you mean it, Hanon? When you said it?" Coco finally gave into her urge and scooted closer to hold Noelle's hands and kiss her cheek. Even upset, Noelle blushed at the public display of affection. That made Coco smile. Hanon suddenly really felt like the worst.

"I don't know," Hanon replied earnestly. "I doubt I did, but that's still no excuse." Hanon bent at the waist in a bow, head hanging down and strands all over the place. "I really am sorry." The sofa creaked, and Hanon half-expected Coco to walk up and slap her, but it was Noelle, patting the younger princess's head.

"Well, I forgive you, but you're not getting any of the cake I was making today." Hanon's body whipped up to look at her. Noelle's face only had inklings of proof she was crying before.

"And when we marry, you're iffy on whether you'll be a bridesmaid." Coco's comment made Noelle blush a deep pink and turn around. A few bits of hair hit Hanon's face.

"C-Coco!" The princess's voice squeaked. Coco stuck out her tongue. Rina laughed from where she stood, which made Coco turn her attention to her. Hanon caught the wink exchanged between the two, and realized Coco said when we marry and Noelle had yet to notice.

They really are just a normal couple.

* * *

I'm not trying to make Hanon sympathetic, and she expels this huge compulsory heterosexuality air about her that always made me :/ when I first watched the show and read the manga. Hanon did not get that cake, and this happens before the date in the first oneshot.  
Coco and Noelle decided to come out to Hanon directly because she kept asking the about boyfriends and wanted Rina there. As you can tell, Hanon was not the kindest about it.

Love y'all and see y'all around.


	5. They're Both Ace

I love these two idiots so much, and stand by seeing them both as ace.  
The concept of sexual attraction is mentioned very vaguely and very quickly.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Rina tapped her fingers against her thigh as Masahiro put the movie into the DVD. Despite her tearful goodbye a few months ago, she had gotten permission to visit him a lot. Even if he was completely human. Usually, she felt comfortable and capable of being soft around him. It made her snort how Hanon and Lucia had done a double take at hearing Rina had _cuddled_. But as her boyfriend turned around to face her, she felt nothing but cold dread.

She had promised herself to tell him, sooner or later. He had hinted at wanting to ask her if she wanted to. She also told herself that if he took it badly, she was never coming back. While the DVD was going through the commercials for movies that were no longer "new," Rina took Masahiro's hand from the remote so he couldn't skip them. Her hands shook slightly. Masahiro noticed her look and stopped smiling instantly. His brow furrowed.

"Rina? What's wrong?" He held her hand with both of his. Rina could see the television's glow reflecting off of him. She breathed out slowly. _I am a Mermaid Princess who has saved the world multiple times. I can do this._

"H-hey," her voice was wavering too much for her comfort, even with Masahiro, "remember how you were dropping hints about whether we wanted to, y'know, go that step and experiment?" Masahiro nodded cautiously. "I… I don't want to." She balled her free hand into a fist. "I just don't really feel attracted to anyone that way."

She had never really understood it when Noelle briefly mentioned being excited to see Coco and spend the night with her, excitement in her eyes, or when Hanon gushed over how "sexy" the men in the pictures were, or Lucia's shy words of how Kaito was very attractive when barely dressed. She wondered if something was wrong with her, and then having Masahiro bring it up…

Masahiro laughed out a breath of relief, and Rina gaped. Both their shoulders sagged in unison, and the movie was not at root menu but it really didn't matter because Masahiro looked like he was about to shed a few tears and Rina was very confused.

"I asked because I didn't want to disappoint you," he said. "I was worried that you would say yes, actually. Since my friends have mentioned going that step into the relationship with their partners." He cupped her cheek. "I don't feel attracted to anyone that way, either."

That got Rina to smile and dive into his chest, remote clattering to the group with her movement. Masahiro was tense, then relaxed and hugged her tightly back. She felt him inhale deeply, probably taking in the scent of her hair, because he let it out to her in one corny cuddle session that he loved how her hair always smelled of seaweed and kelp, but also sweet, and she was sure he had turned as pink as Lucia's pearl. The main theme of the song played in the background, looping at the worst possible interval, and Rina sighed contently. She reached up to tap Masahiro's shoulder. He hummed to show he was listening.

"I want to watch the movie now. Could you make popcorn?" Out of all the land foods, popcorn was her favorite. A weird brown thing called a kernel too hard to eat spontaneously turning into a fluffy white mini-cloud that melted in her mouth but was also crunchy? What's not to love? And then you could eat it plain or with salt or butter or even caramel and it made her happy when she ate it. Except for the cheese-powder ones, because it was confusing and cheese that was powder was just too weird as a concept. Masahiro laughed at her request and stood up, planting a kiss at the top of Rina's head.

"Sure. I'll be back. Buttered?" They beamed at each other.

"Yes, of course. I'll start the movie and skip the credits." He gave her a thumbs up, and she fumbled for the remote and pressed play.

Her heart fluttered happily and she didn't even care they were watching _The Little Mermaid_ for the third time, it was nice when they watched it together. (And, not that she'd tell and Masahiro wouldn't say anything even if she _hadn't_ threatened him, but she always cried at the happy ending because she could only imagine having that with Masahiro.)

* * *

:D Happy Pride month once again, y'all!


	6. Orange Memories, Old and New

I'm sad it's come to an end...  
Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Noel's last thought, when asked about how Coco would react to the news that they'd be advising Seira for a day to give her an idea of different princess duties, would be _distant_. But here was the yellow pearl mermaid princess, staring out the window of the palace blankly. Noel knocked on the walls of the palace and Coco barely hummed in acknowledgement. Noel swam closer.

"Honey?" Noel asked. She tapped her girlfriend's shoulder, and Coco leaned into the touch. She was still staring out the window, however. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Noel's fingers twitched with the temptation to run her hands through Coco's hair. Just as Noel considered massaging Coco's scalp, the princess spoke.

"Do you think Sara was unhappy with me?" The question knocked the air out of Noel. She grabbed Coco's shoulders and pulled her around to look into her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Noel's voice was barely there. Coco shrugged and moved her hands to grab Noel's.

"Taro upset her so much that I couldn't calm her down. She didn't surface with us. Was I not..." she gulped "enough? Or something like that?"

"Sara..." Noel took a deep breath. Coco beat her to it.

"We didn't even _try_ to stop her from going back down." Coco squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "She was always that kind of person." A soft chuckle escaped Coco moment before the tears started. "She didn't want Gaito to feel alone at the end, even if it meant leaving all of us behind. _It's not fair_." Noel embraced Coco tightly and ran her hands through Coco's hair. She didn't let herself enjoy the silkiness of Coco's hair.

"It really isn't fair," Noel agreed. She closed her eyes and the hazy memory of Sara swimming back down flashed through her mind. She'd always wanted to know the orange pearl mermaid princess better. Know her girlfriend's other partner. Maybe fall in love with her, too, and become a happy unit. "Like you said, Sara was just like that. And I think she would want us to try our best to teach Seira like she would have. She would have done the same for either of us." Coco sniffled, hiccups interrupting any small sobs left.

"I-I know." Coco wiped her face on instinct, even though most of the tears had already gone with the water. Noel rubbed Coco's back.

"I know I can't say or do anything to make it better, but maybe we could spend some of the day with Seira on land. Or go afterwards, just us two." Coco played with a few strands of Noel's while considering the offer.

"Maybe us three. To teach her more about the land. We can have a date some other time."

"That sounds nice." A knock on the wall made both of them turn and separate slightly. One of Coco's greeters waved them over.

"The new orange pearl princess is here," she said with a small bow. Coco nodded and dismissed her gratefully.

"Come on, let's go. I think Hippo mentioned something about love advice?" Noel gestured for Coco to follow. Coco smiled.

"She came to the right place. After lessons, of course."

One last peck on the cheek and they went off to welcome Seira. The big hug from the small princess warmed Coco's heart.

Yeah, she could do this. If not for Sara herself, then for this excitable child in front of her. It was going to be okay.

* * *

Wouldn't be me without a literal last moment entry, would it?  
Well, let's say farewell to this Pride Month and greet it again next year! Love y'all and see y'all around!


End file.
